


Undercross Chapter 1

by MtheNeko_80



Series: Undercross [1]
Category: The Summoning - Fandom, Undercross, Undertale
Genre: Chapter 1, Multi, My work - Freeform, Undercross - Freeform, finally decided to write this, the start of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheNeko_80/pseuds/MtheNeko_80
Summary: The final human fell into the underground, will the human be one to save everyone or will the bring death to them all? Time to see what the human has planned for the monsters of the Underground in Undercross.





	Undercross Chapter 1

So, this is how it ends? The pain in his right eye socket making him unable to see. Blood red magic oozed from the wound as the human rushed forward with their knife slashing across his chest. The knife's blade slicing though his shirt and hoodie. Cutting the fabric and the bones, slashing cross his soul. So this is how it ends for Sans? He had always pictured it differently but i guess fate as a funny way of messing with your plans. He felt something warm grabbing him from behind. Turning he could only see two white arms coming out from a portal. The arms wrapped around him pulling him though. Then everything went black.

\----------------------------------------

"Sans! Wake up!" A familiar voice called out from behind the door of his room. Groaning he opened his eye sockets and sat up. He looked at the mess that was his room. The trash tornado whirling in it's corner. Clothing both clean and dirty lay scattered all over the floor. His mattress sat on the floor with his blankets spread all over it. He got up and stretched cracking his back. He moved side to side getting his bones crack and pop into their places. He grabbed his favorite red t-shirt and put it on. He opened the door and smiled seeing Paps standing in their living room wearing his favorite apron. Sans smiled at him and walked down the stairs.   
"Good morning brother!" The tall skeleton said cheerfully "Did you sleep alright?"  
"Eh, okay i guess. No nightmares or nothing for me tonight." He replied and shrugged a bit rolling his collar bones to help loosen him up some more. "So whatcha make for breakfast bro?"  
"Oh! I made pasta! Undyne has been showing me a new recipe to make it!" He said in a cheerful tone and bounced on the balls of his heels. He was rather excited to try out this new recipe! He hoped that this batch would taste even better then his last one! He bounced into the kitchen to go check on the boiling water and pasta. Sans smiled softly seeing his younger brother happy always put a smile on his face. He flopped on the sofa and sighed. Last night's nightmare didn't make any sense. There has yet to be a human. He would know if there was one. So why did he have that nightmare? Before it was just flashes of white and screaming his brother's name. He sighed and rubbed his temples frustration. He nearly jumped out of his cloths when Paps came back and shook his shoulder. A worried expression painted across his skull as he stared down at him.  
"Brother, are you sure you're feeling alright?" The taller one asked him.  
"Y-yeah sorry Paps, just thinking about today. I'll be fine promise." He told him with a smile "Hey is breakfast ready? I'm starving!"   
Papyrus chuckled and smiled at him "Why yes sleepy bones! Come on, go sit down and i'll bring you a plate of it. Oh brother did you feed Rocket yet?"  
"Nah, i'll feed 'im before we leave." He told him as he sat down at the worn down wooden table that they had found at the dump a few months ago. It was better then their last one. Which was just a wooden boxes that they found and had stacked to make a table. He glanced at his pet rock Rocket who sat on his plate staring into the air with his googly eyes that he had put on it. Sprinkles were scattered all over the object and it's plate. His eye lights were drawn to Paps setting down a plate of pasta and red sauce. It smelled much better then the last batch that he made. He grabbed his fork and twirled it into the food that sat before him. Lifting the fork with the red sauce covered pasta to his mouth and took a bite. He chewed on it. The spices hit him hard burning his ecto tongue as he ate it. He quickly swallowed it and coughed. The look of expectation was all over his sibling's face. He smiled at him "It's even better then the last batch you made bro!" He told him with a cheerful smile.  
Paps' face lite up and smiled at him "R-Really?! You like it?"  
"Course bro, i love all your cooking. You're getting better and better each time." He praised him as he took another bite. This was much better then the last batch he made. Simply cause the noodles were burnt and the sauce had some flavor although strong but still good. He happily ate his breakfast with his brother. 

 

After a few hours spent pacing the trail near the door in the woods. He sat down at his post and reached under his station bringing out a jar of his favorite treat of all. A jar of strawberry jam. He opened the jar and grabbed a spoon that he snuck out with him when he left and grabbed a spoonful of the sweet stuff. He brought the heavily topped spoon and began to snack. He hummed and smiled as he close his eye sockets joyfully. "Mhmmmmmm!" Was that could be heard from him as he enjoyed his spoonful of his snack. He smiled as he reached into the jar with the spoon to grab another spoonful.  
Then everything went black.  
He rolled over feeling dazed and confused, he groaned hearing Paps' voice coming from downstairs demanding he get up. He blinked and sat up. Wait. How did he get home? Didn't he just get up? Why was Paps calling him to get up? He looked around confused then winced feeling a sharp headache pang at his skull. Cursing he got up and opened his door. Pap smiled at him wearing his apron. He smiled at him "Good morning brother!" The tall skeleton said cheerfully "Did you sleep alright?"  
Sans blinked "W-What'da mean Pap? I.. we.." His face fell in confusion. What was going? It was like nothing that they did that morning happened? Was, is he the only one that remembers this? Pap's face was filled with worry, he smiled at him "It's nothing Paps, hey why don't you finish up breakfast? I'm gonna go check on something." He shut his door and walked down his stairs "I'll eat when i get back bro promise."  
"O-oh um okay!" He told him with a concerned smile. Sans walked out into the cold snowy outside. He trudged to the door on the side of the house that lead to the lab in his basement. He unlocked the door and opened it. He entered the darken room after he had closed it. He flipped the switch on the wall and walked down the stairs. Machines either half finished with their pieces laying scattered all over the place. His desk had stacks of papers on it and his computer. Next to it was one of his greatest experiments. A machine that could read the code, the time flow and the timeline. He paused looking into the darken screen and sighed. Why was he down here? Maybe he was just over thinking things or maybe that whole thing didn't happen after all. Shaking his skull he sighed and pressed the button that turned the machine on. The light behind the screen flickered on as the machine powered up. He waited as it hummed softly as it ran it's tests. This was stupid, why was he even checking? He groaned as he moved to press the button to turn it off when he seen a blinking window. Brows knit in concern he clicked on it and read over the data. Eye sockets widening and eye lights vanished from them. The time... it.. how? How was this possible?! The timeline went back! "That damn flower, it must be him." He growled and shut off the machine. He didn't come back in the house like he said he would. Thankfully Pap had already gone to go portal his area. Sans on the other hand had a weed to talk to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! i'll try to upload the next chapter sometime next week maybe *shrugs* but yeah i hope you all enjoyed this! ^ - ^


End file.
